In hunting it is important to dress an animal as soon as possible to prevent spoiling of the animal before the animal can be further processed. Typically, an animal is suspended from its hind legs with the legs spread to permit better access to the animal. A gambrel is a device that is well known to hunters and is used by hunters to suspend an animal from an existing support in the field for dressing. There exist gambrels of a myriad of constructions for solving various problems encountered when attaching an animal to the gambrel and suspending the animal from the gambrel. However, the basic structure of the gambrel has seen little change over the years. An equal challenge is the hoisting of the gambrel and animal into a suspended position from an overhead support. Accordingly, numerous designs of hoisting devices have been constructed to hoist a gambrel and animal for field dressing.
Further, relocating an animal from an inaccessible location is another challenge often encountered by a hunter. Frequently, an animal must be moved from creek bottoms, step hills, crevasses, thick brush, etc. before it can be field dressed. Accordingly, numerous devices have been developed to aid in dragging or moving an animal in the field.
While the existing devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, these devices have disadvantages. For example, existing gambrel designs are used for hanging and not well suited to be dragged across a ground surface. Existing hoisting devices are comprised of bulky and cumbersome constructions. Further, existing hoisting devices require manual labor in operating a winching device to hoist a gambrel and animal. Because of this, suspending large animals in the field can be quite difficult. Moreover, the existing devices are single function featured and require a hunter to carry all three separate devices in the field.